The History Of Gogeto
by Gogeto
Summary: A new villain from Vegeta's past appears, and this new villain is too much even for Gogeta. When the odds are against you what can you do? Fuse! Read and you'll get it. Lots of R&R if you want me to make more chapters!
1. The Villain Appears

Gogeto here, some of you might know me from my story "Bakura and Marik- Meant to be", if not, well too bad for you. Just kidding! ^_^ Aaaaanyway, this is my fanfic about who else but me, Gogeto! ^_^ So..... yeah, tell me if you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, and if you say I do, I will come to your house and I will cut you! Lol, just kidding, but I don't own it (DUH!!!) ^_^  
  
Now for the story...  
  
There was once a time when the saiyan warriors Kakkarot and Vegeta could never be defeated, and had no equals, but that time was not to last... Soon after Goku left with the eternal dragon after defeating Li Shenron, an evil villain appeared, even too great for the remaining Z warriors. They tried valiantly to beat him, but it was too much for them. Sadly, all but Vegeta perished. But Vegeta stayed alive, this monster had special plans for him, for this monster was someone out of Vegeta's past... Someone he thought he would never see again...  
  
In an alternate timeline, where Vegeta did not fuse with Goku with the Potara Earrings, Buu has run wild and destroyed most of Earth, anything left is just because Buu wants to use it for his own purposes. But over the years they have developed a plan... They have created a new way to fuse that is not permanent... A fusion that lasts one day, and when it wears off, removes all other fusions from the fused person... It is actually a little like an attack, both people involved in the fusion must be standing 10 feet apart and use the technique, which looks similar to a Spirit Bomb, and if the attacks hit each other exactly halfway between, the people will fuse. They use the Potara Earrings, knowing that if they fuse with someone else after this fusion, with the Spirit Fusion technique, they can be split apart. A huge battle ensues, resulting in a rip in time and space, which Vegito and Buu are pulled into...  
  
Meanwhile, in the normal time, Vegeta summons Shenron and pleads with him to let Goku come back to help. Shenron says that it cannot be done, unless there is a substitute while Goku is away. Vegeta "persuades" Mr. Popo to do it, since nobody would miss him. They perform the Fusion Dance and head for this newest villain... Gogeta transforms to Super Saiyan 4, but it is not enough for this villain's immeasurable strength, and he is beaten, left for dead in a crater in the ground...  
  
In that very same crater, Buu and Vegito materialize, seemingly out of nowhere. They continue their fight, unaware of Gogeta right below them. Vegito employs his most powerful attack and destroys Buu. He spots Gogeta in the crater. He thinks to himself "How is this possible?! That's me, but different!" He flies down and helps Gogeta up. Gogeta opens his eyes and is amazed to see Vegito, the fused personality he once was. After a lengthy explanation of events on both sides, they both know that these are different timelines, and that they must stop this new villain, as Vegito agrees to help because of Vegeta's involvement with this villain...  
  
Vegito teaches his Spirit Fusion technique to Gogeta, and they fuse to make the most powerful warrior ever seen, Gogeto!!! He searches for the villain, and finds him killing people in a small town off to the north.  
  
"I've been waiting for you... I knew that would not kill you... So why don't we finish this once and for all!!!"  
  
"You haven't changed after all this time, and I don't know how you are here, but I have changed, and I won't stand for this any longer!"  
  
The villain looks at him... And then transforms to Super Saiyan 5, a level not even known of by the Z warriors.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
And thus starts the epic battle between Gogeto, the fused persona of the two most powerful saiyans remaining... Or rather the second and third most powerful... Since their opponent is the one and only, the incarnation of all the evil that was once in Vegeta's heart, literally Vegeta's evil side! And so the epic story begins...  
  
Read and review!!!!! Please!!! I want to know if you like it, and if not... I don't know, but if you do, I'll post another chappy soon! 


	2. The Epic Battle

Gogeto here, I think it's time for another fine installment of Gogeto's History! Even if I DID get only one review! . But I want to write it because I like writing, but I wish people would at least read and review it, I mean, it takes what? 5 minutes to read it? If I don't get enough reviews, maybe I'll just not continue..... There's really no point if nobody wants to read it, right? Well, for those of you out there who will still read (and I hope review -_-) here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and unless Akira Toriyama would like to sell it to me, I probably never will.  
  
Gogeto's History, Part the Second:  
  
Both warriors, having fought many battles, and knowing exactly what an enemy would do, waited for the other to make the first move. When neither did, Vegeta decided to start it off, suddenly disappearing and appearing behind Gogeto, so fast that even Gogeto didn't see it. He swiftly elbowed Gogeto in the spine, then followed up with a kick to the head, ending with a two-fisted blow to the top of his head, sending him flying to the ground and crashing down, through a few feet of ground.  
"What's wrong? I thought you were ready for me. Or are you not the worthy nemesis I expected, worthless filth?" Vegeta said, and spat down into the crater.  
Gogeto got up slowly, with some difficulty. "Vegeta... You haven't seen anything yet, you arrogant fool," he said, standing. A sudden wind began to blow all around. Rocks flew up into the air, the sky darkened. But Vegeta's focus was on Gogeto, whose muscles were growing immensely. The crater Gogeto had made when falling grew in size, more and more rocks levitated around Gogeto. Gogeto's hair turned from black to blond, slowly. And with a huge flash of light, Gogeto appeared in front of Vegeta, a Super Saiyan. "Now maybe I'll be more of a challenge?"  
"Nice trick, but you forget I'm far above that level. You can't even touch me, and even if you could, it would feel like a flea hopped on me. And that's exactly what you are – a flea, an insect, which doesn't even deserve to look upon me!" Vegeta yelled, punching Gogeto in the nose, then grabbing his legs and sending him into a mountain in the distance. Vegeta watched Gogeto hit it hard, and felt Gogeto's energy disappear. "It looks like that took care of him. I knew he couldn't be nearly as powerful as he seemed, and I actually thought he was a worthy nemesis... Bah! Is there no one that can provide me with a challenge?! I guess this planet is done with then... I don't care anymore, there is no one on it to challenge me, my master can do what he will with it now," he said, flying in the direction Gogeto had been hit, which was also the way to a cloaked spaceship, high in the atmosphere.  
Without warning, Vegeta was struck in the stomach, hard, by an energy blast. "What the hell?!" said Vegeta, holding his stomach and looking downward. "You! So you survived, huh? Maybe you're not as worthless as I thought, but you're still no match for me!"  
Gogeto flew up to the same level as Vegeta. "I thought you of all people would know that it's possible to completely mask your energy. Or are you just so arrogant that you assumed one attack from you was enough to kill me? You sicken me, Vegeta. I'm glad I ridded myself of you. And Super Saiyan isn't my only trick, you know, I have far more." With that, he started glowing brightly. His muscles bulged, his hair grew out a little, sparks flew from his enormous energy. And with another flash of light, the transformation finished.  
"Ascended Super Saiyan? That's your best?" Vegeta said with disgust. (Author's Note: Gogeto transformed to Super Saiyan 2, but Vegeta doesn't know them as numbered levels.) 'And to think, I actually thought at first that he might beat me. How foolish of me,' Vegeta thought to himself. But he said aloud, "I knew you were pathetic and weak, I guess I should finish this now." He placed one hand, palm-up, next to each side of him and energy balls began to form in them. In one hand, a blue energy ball formed, in the other, a red one. "This is a technique I like to call 'Double Palm Cannon'," he said, pushing his hands forward, and crossing them together to send two winding energy blasts toward Gogeto, that first encircled him, then went up above him, coming down on his head. It knocked Gogeto into the ground for the third time. "Pathetic, and you call yourself a Saiyan? Ha!"  
Gogeto began to get a little angry, as he got up. "Vegeta, I'm done playing around now," he said, and lightning began to flash all around. Gogeto's muscles grew to enormous proportions, his hair began to shoot out at an alarming rate, lightning flashed all around him. "AAAAAH!!!!" he yelled, and with the biggest flash of light yet, he was a Super Saiyan 3. He flew up to Vegeta and punched him in the stomach, followed by a chop to the neck, and finishing with a Kamehameha wave.  
Vegeta was knocked away, blood dripping from his mouth. "So you're not as weak as you look... Maybe I'll have to show you what true power is!" he cried, shooting a Super Gallic Gun directly at Gogeto. He followed up, appearing behind Gogeto, with a knee to the head, and then held him there to feel the full force of the Super Gallic Gun. The impact was tremendous, it knocked Vegeta back a long way, and Gogeto was nowhere in sight. "Well that seems to be it," Vegeta said to himself. But sensing something, he looked upward and gasped. Gogeto was hovering directly above him.  
"You won't get rid of me that easily!" Gogeto yelled, zooming toward Vegeta, and they started a series of punches, kicks, and blocks, sparks flying from both of them constantly. Suddenly, Vegeta got a lucky hit in, and Gogeto went flying back. "You want a real fight, you got it Vegeta!" Gogeto shouted, and it seemed like the heavens themselves went dark. Black lightning struck all around them both.  
"Wha- What is this?" Vegeta cried.  
"I told you I'd give you a fight, and that's what I'm going to do!" Gogeto screamed, as boulders flew around him into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" he shouted, his muscles multiplying in size innumerably. Fur the color of the blackest night grew all over his body except the chest and head. His hair shortened and stood nearly on end, turning a deep blood red. His eyes turned the same shade of red, and you could almost see a fire in them. Energy from his body came out in waves and hit Vegeta, making him fall back a little bit. A huge bolt of black lightning struck Gogeto and in a tremendous flash, Gogeto was a Super Saiyan 4.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well what do ya think??? Please people, read it, and review!!! Please??? I'm begging you... Anyway, thanks for your time, as soon as I get at least a couple reviews, I'll write a new chapter, okay? Thanks, R&R! 


	3. A New Revelation

Gogeto here. Okay now, first to clear up some things. Although Gogeto is made up of 2 Gokus and 2 Vegetas, he was still struggling with the fight against Vegeta at Super Saiyan 5. The reason for this is that Super Saiyan 5 has the biggest leap of power from the previous Super Saiyan form, causing Gogeto to struggle somewhat. But as is shown in chapter 2, every time Gogeto went to a higher level he was struggling less and less.  And now it's Gogeto Super Saiyan 4 versus Vegeta Super Saiyan 5, making it much more even (or maybe less even? ). So, now that that little bit is cleared up, it's time for chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, and I still don't understand why I have to put this _every single chapter!_

**Gogeto's History, Part the Third:**

            Vegeta watched in horror at the unholy transformation taking place in front of his eyes. "It can't be! No, I can feel your power! It's immense! This is impossible!" Vegeta yelled, before deciding to try to finish Gogeto before Gogeto finished him. He flew at Gogeto at top speed and kicked him in the stomach, before crying out in pain. "This is impossible!!!" he cried, gaping at his broken leg in horror. "You can't be this strong! Damn you!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

            Gogeto stood calmly, completely unfazed by the kick to his stomach. "Vegeta, I thought you were strong, but I guess even the strongest warriors are weak to someone stronger than they." He hovered directly in front of Vegeta, inches away. "Vegeta, I will give you one chance. You can leave this planet forever and never hurt another living being again or I can take your pathetic, worthless life now. The latter seems more fun to me, but I'm giving you the choice."

            Vegeta glared at Gogeto with the utmost contempt. "I will _never_ bow to your wishes. And what was that about _you_ taking _my_ life? You must have mistaken me for someone far weaker. You see, no matter what level you reach, there is no way you can possibly defeat me!" And with that, Vegeta punched Gogeto directly in the face, breaking his hand on it.

            "I pity you, Vegeta. But that doesn't mean I will enjoy killing you any less. I should tell you now, I feel a strong lust for blood right now and I don't see anyone else around here, so it looks like you'll have to give me what I want!" Gogeto said, black lightning flashing from his body. Vegeta could swear he saw fire actually burning in Gogeto's blood red eyes. Gogeto pulled back one fist and swung it forward, connecting with Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta gasped in pain, looking down and seeing the fist in his stomach, blood flying from his mouth.

            "Gogeto," Vegeta gasped, "this isn't the end…" Then Vegeta did something that shocked Gogeto: he started laughing. "Gogeto, you haven't seen the last of me, by far," he said, still gasping for breath every few seconds. With that he powered down to his regular form and placed the tips of the index and middle fingers of his right hand on his forehead. "Maybe you would recognize this technique? I know you know it. And by the way, you should never have shown it to Cell. But there was no way you could know that Cell would one day be working for my master, was there?" Vegeta vanished in a flash, while Gogeto looked on, thinking about what he said.

            'What does he mean Cell is working for his master,' he thought. 'And who is his master anyway? For that matter, how did my evil side split apart from me and form into an actual being without my even knowing it? There's more to this than I first thought… I have to find where he went to with the Instant Transmission.' He attempted to sense where Vegeta could have gotten to, to no avail. 'Damn him! He must have disguised his energy! Perhaps… Perhaps I will just have to search the entire galaxy until I find him! Or perhaps not… Maybe… Maybe he will find me before I find him. Or maybe one of his friends will. First my evil side, then Cell. I wonder who else is working for that master of his! But for now, all I can do is wait…' he thought, and lowered to the ground, before powering down to his normal level. He closed his eyes and began meditating, regaining some of his lost energy so he would be ready for whatever came his way…

To Be Continued…

Okay, that chapter wasn't great, but I needed some filler so I could move on with the plot. People, please read and review, I'm begging you! Anyway, that's all I have for now… I'll write another chapter soon, probably. Gogeto here, signing off.


End file.
